


Let It Snow

by fuzzybooks



Series: Stiles and Isaac, Snapshots [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/pseuds/fuzzybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac gets tired of waiting in the snow for Stiles and goes looking for him, helping him warm up on a dreadfully cold day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

It was snowing and Stiles was late.

It fact, Stiles was so late that Isaac was starting to think that he wasn’t actually coming at all. He really didn’t think Stiles would have forgotten their date, but he might have gotten distracted?

Calling him didn’t help, Stiles wasn’t picking up and eventually, after about 30 minutes of standing in the snow, since it was still snowing, Isaac gave up and started walking towards the Stilinski house.

As he neared the house, he could see that it was dark, but he could hear Stiles heartbeat.

They were staying with Stiles dad over the Christmas holidays, since they were back from school for a few weeks and by now he felt comfortable enough to open the front door and let himself in.

He took off his jacket and shoes and padded quietly up the stairs, listening to the thumping of Stiles heart all the while. Along with it, Isaac thought he could hear the chattering of teeth, which wasn’t all that surprising; the heat wasn’t on in the house and Stiles had a habit of not wearing more layers than his boxers if he didn’t have to.

As such he was surprised to enter the room and see that Stiles was not sitting by his computer in boxers, he was lying in his bed, bundled up in what looked to be three different blankets, shivering.

Stiles looked up when he heard the door open and Isaac coming in and realized that he was supposed to be meeting Isaac, they were going to see that new Bond movie, Stiles was hoping for more Q in this one, but he clearly wasn’t at the cinema.

He had stayed home while Isaac went on errands and they were going to meet up at the movie theater after Stiles was done with his homework. Really though, Stiles had started but it was just so damn cold, everywhere!

Getting dressed hadn’t worked, he was just cold and clothed instead and so he tried the blanket cape trick, that usually helped. He still couldn’t focus though, his teeth were chattering and it was just awful. He had considered making hot cocoa, but that would require him to get up and do stuff. Instead he went to find all the blankets he could find, a lousy three, and made sure they were all laying together and tried to roll into them, a little like a kid making a blanket burrito. It didn’t quite work as he had hoped and he was still cold and it really was an effort to make sure that his feet were covered. He might have fallen asleep for a while there as well.

“Hey Babe! Shit, I’m sorry.” His hands were trapped to his side and he tried to wriggle and get get them free so he could wave Isaac forward but Isaac raised an eyebrow.

“That you left me standing in the snow for half an hour? And didn’t answer your phone when I tried to see what the hold up was?” He asked. Stiles had told him that he didn’t need to be worried about their relationship and he was a lot more secure in it now than he had been from the start, but there were still moments of agonizing self-doubt and being stood up for a date that they’d talked about for weeks played a part in it. On the walk home he had been trying to think that there was probably a good reason, or a bad reason, which really just served to cause him some panic and worry about whether or not Stiles was ok, which he clearly was, lying in his bed.

“I fell asleep?” Stiles said tentatively. His teeth were still making that really annoying sound, like they just couldn’t keep from hitting each other.

Isaac rolled his eyes. “Think you could unwrap yourself from the blankets? Don’t think there’s room for two in there.” He said.

Stiles looked ridiculous rolling around to try to untangle himself from the blankets, Isaac had no idea how he managed to get into them all in the first place. When Stiles was finally done Isaac layered the blankets together and lied down next to Stiles, he was taller and used the extra length in his limbs to wrap the blankets around them and hold Stiles closely to him.

He kept shivering for a bit and then practically melted into Isaac’s warmer body. Stiles managed to get a hand in Isaac’s shirt and Isaac started.

“Seriously, are you made of ice?” Isaac asked and Stiles laughed.

Isaac looked at Stiles and took in his happy and relaxed expression, and leaned in to rub their noses together. An eskimo kiss, though Stiles had been trying to dub it a StilesandIsaac kiss but Isaac hadn’t quite agreed with him on it.

Stiles beamed at him, with sleepy eyes, and leaned up to give Isaac a peck. He hummed and pulled Isaac closer and murmured “I’m glad you chose to stay with me. We can go see the movie tomorrow right?” Isaac snorted.

“Doubt your dad is going to let you go to the movies on Christmas, but I’m sure it’ll still be there afterwards.” He said, not sure what to say about him choosing to be with Stiles, they’d had their share of arguments, what couple hadn’t, but at the end of the day, this was always where he wanted to be. Maybe not in Stiles’ bedroom at his dad’s house, but in Stiles’ arms, safe and loved and cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> For Laura who wanted a story where Stiles was really cold, and Isaac warmed him up with cuddles. And there's eskimo kisses.


End file.
